theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Forrester and Stephanie Douglas
Eric Forrester '''and '''Stephanie Douglas Forrester are fictional characters, as well as a supercouple on CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Eric is portrayed by John McCook and Stephanie was portrayed by Susan Flannery. They are commonly referred to by the couple name "Steric". Storylines Eric used his love of fashion and Stephanie's loan from her father to create their own international fashion company Forrester Creations. ever since then it's gained international success. Eric and Stephanie had 5 children Ridge Forrester (who's actual father was enemy Massimo Marone), Thorne Forrester, Felicia Forrester, Kristen Forrester, and Angela Forrester who died at birth from a disease. Eric was originally dating Beth Henderson Logan but Stephanie got pregnant. Eric and Stephanie's son Ridge was engaged to Beth's daughter Brooke Logan but chose Caroline Spencer Sr. instead. Brooke was devastated watching them exchange vows and Eric comforted her becoming very close. Brooke ended up pregnant and thought it was Ridge's and had an abortion and left town. Thorne told Stephanie about this and Stephanie was fuming about Brooke Logan and that's how their rivalry began. Brooke's had many marriages, 6 to Ridge (only 2 were legal), and one with Thorne too. Brooke's character disgusts viewers because she steals people's husbands because that's who she feels she loves at the moment. Brooke was Stephanie's greatest enemy. Eric divorced Stephanie because of Brooke. Brooke later had Bridget Forrester with Eric and then Rick Forrester (Eric jr.).This marriage was short and Brooke ended up with Ridge and stephanie returned to Eric. Stephanie doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Brooke broke up Stephanie Forrester and Eric Forrester and Stephanie was furious. Stephanie Threatened Brooke many of times and was Stephanie's greatest rivalry. Stephanie took a curly phone cord and choked Brooke, she shoved her into a wall, punched her over a couch, and more nasty tricks.Then Brooke slept with her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon Sharpe. Stephanie was angry at both of them because she doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Stephanie slapped Deacon then nicknamed Brooke "The W**** Of Beverly Hills!" Brooke then slapped her. Stephanie also stated" I always knew you did what's best for your kids,...what the h*ll happened! Taylor Hayes fought with Brooke over Ridge for years. Stephanie became best friends with Taylor and admired her greatly. Years before, Stephanie had forced teenaged Morgan DeWitt to abort Ridge's baby. Morgan came back and befriended Ridge's wife, Taylor, in a scheme to again carry Ridge's child. Morgan faked a series of e-mails between Ridge and Taylor to make it seem like Taylor gave Ridge "permission" to impregnate Morgan. After Taylor found out and Morgan lost the baby, Morgan kidnapped Taylor's daughter, Steffy Forrester, and imprisoned Taylor. Morgan escaped after Ridge resuced Taylor and Steffy, but showed up as a clown for a Forrester kiddie party. Morgan fell into the pool and Stephanie left her to drown, but later Morgan tried to drown Stephanie in her bathtub. Stephanie survived, and later mended fences with her daughter, Kristen, after Kristen got involved with the HIV-positive Antonio Dominguez. Ex-fugitive Sheila Carter went after Eric and Stephanie and Sheila had a rivalry. Sheila did end up marrying Eric but not for long. Sheila had a daughter Erica Lovejoy (Mary Warwick) who had a major crush on Rick Forrester and Sheila continued to push her to break up him and his wife Amber Moore. Erica was Rick's babysitter just like Amber. Sheila kidnapped Amber and tortured her and locked her up in her apartment. Stephanie and Massimo busted her out and Amber ran to her friend Taylor to help. Taylor went to go tell this to Eric while Sheila was there with a gun. Sheila did marry shot Taylor and then Brooke! Eric called the police and told Sheila to go to h*ll. Taylor was presumed dead but Dr. Omar fell in love with her and called some of the best doctor's from around the world to revive her and Taylor survived. She was just in a coma. Taylor also has a rivalry with Brooke for breaking Taylor and Ridge up who Taylor had Eric's grandchildren with Thomas, Steffy, and Phoebe. Stephanie was best friends with Taylor taking her in like a daughter and both despised Brooke. Massimo Marone, an old flame of Stephanie's, came back to romance Stephanie, who wasn't interested. But when Ridge lost blood in an accident, it turned out that Ridge and Eric's blood types didn't match, and Massimo was revealed as Ridge's father. Stephanie hid the truth from Eric and Ridge. Sally Spectra who created Spectra Contour enemy of Forrester Creations and Stephanie Forrester, went crazy over Eric. Brooke and Eric remarried and became the company's co-CEO's and fired Stephanie. Stephanie found a trust from her father that Eric kept a secret that made her sole owner and fired Eric and Brooke and rehired them as designers. Stephanie hired Andy, a guy who liked Brooke, to date her to steal her away from Eric, she didn't know he was a stalker and raped Brooke. Eric moved onto Brooke's younger sister Donna Logan. Donna regularly pulled out a bear of honey and called Eric "Honey Bear." Stephanie played many pranks on her. Felicia hated the divorce between her parents and hated Donna. Felicia, Thorne, and Ridge bound together to force Donna out of the company but backfired. Stephanie's younger bipolar sister Pam threatened Donna with a rifle, a fake gun, locked her in a bug truck, and poured a bear of honey on her and let in a wild grizzly bear etc. Pam wanted to get Stephanie and Eric back together. Eric and Donna shortly divorced. Eric later went into a coma in the hospital. Marcus Barber Forrester thought it was Owen Knight who gave him a bottle of gin. When the cops arrived Owen wasn't there and arrested Donna. Donna was freed because it was really Pam who gave Eric a bad lemon bar (Pam's obsession). Bill Spencer Jr, came to L.A. to avenge Stephanie Forrester his father's (Bill Spencer Sr.) on true love by destroying Eric Forrester and Forrester Creations. Bill ran Spencer Publications competing against Forrester and they have a rivalry. When Rick was married to Amber Moore, Eric and Brooke both knew Amber was a gold-digger getting involved with men for their family's fortunes. Eric and Brooke encouraged Kimberly Fairchild, Rick's previuos girlfriend, to break them up. Jackie Marone went after Eric and had a rivalry with Stephanie. At a fashion show, Stephanie announced Jackie was a former prostitute and Eric comforted Jackie. They never stayed long together. Stephanie then died of cancer and Eric was heartbroken having a drink with his dead wife (spiritual). Eric's companions comforted him. By this time Jackie was in New York City with her new husband Owen Knight. Eric Forrester then moved in with Taylor with Taylor filling in Stephanie's shoes. Steffy was pregnant with Bill Spencer's son Liam Spencer but had a tragic miscarriage. Brooke got pregnant with her sister Katie Logan's husband Bill Spencer and wanted Eric to be the father so Katie wouldn't crumble. Eric denied it many of times saying he was contempt with Taylor. Brooke later had a miscarriage. Taylor secretly snook into Dr. Caspary's office and checked through Brooke Logan's filed knowing something was up and found out she had a miscarriage. At Brooke's birthday party Brooke's sisters Katie and Donna were admiring Brooke. Taylor blurted out that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer and miscarried his baby. Katie asked Brooke, but Brooke couldn't say anything because she swore she would never lie to her sister. This created a snag in Taylor and Eric relationship and Taylor took a break from the show. Gallery Team Steric.jpg Stephanie x eric.jpg Eric Stephanie converse.png Stephanie&Eric.jpg Eric&Stephanie.jpg Stephanie, Eric, and Donna (sadly Donna).jpg Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples